


Just Do It

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: DSSS Treat, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Ray knows he shouldn't want it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lark_in_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lark_in_Ink/gifts).



> A dSSS treat for Lark_In_Ink whose prompt was:  
> "Look I just really want RayK on his knees getting off on sucking on Volpe's gun OK????"  
> Warning: Not entirely consensual, but not entirely non-con, either.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/9315/ae0lceldjm2sgxezg.jpg)

 


End file.
